


DONE.

by imusuallyobsessed



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity is DONE, Gen, Mild Language, Oliver is still in prison, Surprise guests!, Weapons, William Clayton (Arrow) & Felicity Smoak Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imusuallyobsessed/pseuds/imusuallyobsessed
Summary: Felicity only said yes to ARGUS protection because she thought it would keep William safe. But Diaz found them anyway. Now? The only one who can protect William is her. She's done playing games.





	DONE.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just cranked this out in like 30 minutes because this idea would NOT leave me alone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy as much as I did! Also, I know some of the things that happen in this fic aren't plausible. But neither is a Supermax allowing yard time and inmates to be in the bathroom alone. They have like 24-hour solitary confinement, people. You can let me have some lax parking lot security.

A/N: I know some of the events of this fic would be like… Not possible. But fortunately, I don’t care. Don’t come for me in the comments XD

No, Felicity.

It was pouring outside Slabside, the roiling, dark sky matching Felicity’s mood. Her blue hoodie fanned behind her like wings, combat boots striking the pavement with all the violence and anger she felt inside.

Felicity, wait.

She’d just seen Oliver again for the first time in months. Months. She’d been in Hope Springs, consenting to witness protection from ARGUS to buy time until they could defeat Diaz.

There was no reason it should’ve taken this long. She’d been out of the game too long.

But then, it didn’t matter. Diaz found her at her new home. Threatened William. They’d gotten away, jumped into the vintage, red Chevy Barracuda that was the only good thing ARGUS had given them in WitPro, and drove hell-for-leather back to Star City.

Why stay away now? Diaz could find them. ARGUS hadn’t been able to protect them.

Felicity was done sitting around, letting other people protect her. She’d put up with it for Oliver, when it was working, but now? All bets were off.

Please, just let ARGUS handle it.

Felicity shook off the memory of her talk with Oliver. He wanted to protect her. But he’d chosen to go to prison with no hope of ever getting out. He couldn’t protect William anymore.

It was up to her.

“Woah, what did he say?” William asked from the rolled-down window of the passenger seat. Huge eyes, so like his father’s, took her in from head to toe. “You look like Batman on his way to fight the Joker.”

Felicity huffed. “Then your dad’s the Joker in this situation. Or Diaz. Or ARGUS? Frack, I don’t know anymore.” She rounded the car, threw herself into the driver’s seat, and slammed the door.

“Wow, Dad must’ve said something really dumb.”

Felicity twisted around in her seat, flipping up the pile of blankets in the back seat. “He did.”

Under the blankets was her insurance policy. Shotguns, rifles, brass knuckles, pistols, two baseball bats, and even a few grenades gleamed dully in the depressing daylight filtering through the storm clouds.

“No one’s seen,” William explained, head on a swivel—keeping watch while Felicity checked their supplies. They’d developed a system while they traversed the country. “How’d it go?”

Felicity let the blanket fall and turned back around with a sigh. “He’s scared for us, and angry. Says Digg has been frantic with worry about us and Lyla’s basically working around the clock to try and find us.”

“Did you tell him he has no right to be angry, and there’s no point in staying away with ARGUS if Diaz can find us anyway? And he infiltrated ARGUS to find us?”

Felicity grabbed William’s hand and held it tight. He’d grown up so much since Oliver went to prison. “I did.”

He clutched her hand like a tightrope. “The FBI can’t protect us. ARGUS can’t protect us. Dad can’t protect us. Only we can protect us.”

It was almost verbatim what she’d told him the night they had to flee Hope Springs. Though she hated that William had become so cynical and paranoid, there was reason to be. None of the alphabet agencies could do anything. Oliver had removed himself from their lives—whatever his intentions. All they had was each other.

Felicity squeezed William’s hand one more time, started the car, and left Slabside behind.

“Did you tell him where we’re going?” he asked.

Felicity shook her head, pink hair flying. “Nope. He’d just tell Digg, and ARGUS would try and get us back under their control.”

The patter of rain on the car and soft songs on the radio accompanied them all the way to Felicity’s destination. Close, but not too close.

It was a hybrid house-auto shop. As soon as it came into view, the bay doors to the garage opened and Felicity pulled the car inside, sliding neatly into a space between spare parts and tire piles. William stretched in the passenger seat, a tired smile on his face.

Felicity flew out of the car once she’d parked, throwing her arms around the person she’d come to see. “Long time, no see, Scarecrow.”

Roy laughed, wrapping Felicity up in a hug. “You, too, Blondie.” They disengaged and he patted William on the shoulder. “Heard your dad was an idiot.”

William shrugged, but mischief tinted his eyes. “You could say that.”

Roy laughed again, and Felicity’s heart tugged. He’d escaped. Was free and clear. And now, she’d dragged him back—

“Woah, woah,” Roy put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes. “None of that blaming yourself crap, okay? You’re just as bad as Oliver. You need help, you call. We’re family. That’s all there is to it.”

Felicity bit her lip, glancing at the door to the office that connected the garage and house. “What about—”

“Thea’s fine. Once I told her the truth, she yelled at me for not telling her and ran to the grocery store to stock up on mint chip and coffee.”

Felicity grinned, relieved tears burning her eyes. “Thank you, Roy. Really. We didn’t know where else to go.”

He shrugged. “You’re so good, you got me off everyone’s radar. Even ARGUS. Even Diaz. Least I can do is let you reap the benefits of your skill.” He peered into the back seat at the lumpy blankets. “What you got?”

Felicity showed him, and he whistled. “That’s a lot of fire power, Blondie. How’d you even get it?”

William perked up, bouncing in place a little. “We went to Vegas to visit bubbe! She said she knew some guys from the casino, and after her shift we met her in an alley and she gave us all that!”

Roy’s eyes went wide. They tracked from William to Felicity. “Bubbe?”

She grinned. “My mom. Donna. I’d never asked before, but apparently she has a lot of mob contacts from all her years of working in the high-roller rooms.”

Roy took a step back and nodded, arms crossed as her surveyed their arsenal. “So, what are we going to do about Diaz? I assume you have a plan.”

Felicity tossed the blankets to the floor and reached for her favorite shotgun. It was matte black and heavy, but just the perfect weight for her to cock it and look at her boys. “We’re gonna kill that son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I love writing angry Felicity. This was also brought to you in part by Felicity wearing a flannel in some of those promo shots, cuz WOW did a girl look good and #inspiring.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr (same name) if you want more sweet, sweet Olicity content!


End file.
